The forbidden love of two twins
by black angel in love
Summary: Fred and George love each other. but they dont know that their twin wants them as well. George was depressed because he thought that his brother was seeing a girl started cutting. what happens when Fred finds out about it? Slash incest cutting etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't write for such a long time. ****This is a story to make up for the weeks that passed by since I last updated the story Enemies, Lovers and Rivals which is a Voldemort/Harry story. I had a major author's block. It's a miracle that I have my pc. My mother wants me to study but I want to write and she had taken my pc for a week. *~* Anyway, I don't know where this came from, but I hope that you'll enjoy! Oh and thos story is now BETAED  
><strong>

**Warnings: Incest, curses, suicides attempts and many others but the most important of all, is that this is slash!**

**Now, on to the story**

George's POV:

They say that no one can love so much that they'd want to die. But I, George Charles Weasley, love my twin brother so much that I would prefer death over this. It hurts me seeing Fred with others, especially that blond slut, Isabella Merilia Stan. That bitch has cheated on my brother so many times I've lost count. But he still stays with her. He chose to believe her over me. And that pains me more than anyone could imagine.

I love my brother. I really do. But not the way a sibling should. Oh no. I love him the way one would a lover. Like Bill and Harry look at each other.

They think that no one's noticed, but I have. Fleur left my brother heartbroken when she cheated on him, and when asked why, she said that no one could ever love a werewolf. Because even though my brother never transformed, that's what he was in her eyes.

Bill threw that bitch out, and after the door closed behind her he broke down sobbing. Harry was there, and when he saw my brother crying he pulled him into his arms and asked him what was wrong. After relaying the story, Bill found a pair of lips on his. Harry had reassured Bill that he could be loved, had told him that he loved him. And that's when they started going out.

That's what I want for Fred and me. But it's not meant to be. Instead, I'm forced to watch him fuck other people through that special connection we share, the mental link all magical twins have. And today is just another one of those days I have to see him with someone else.

I caressed the plant he gave me for my birthday as if it were him, but I wasn't careful enough and the thorns tore a bloody line through my flesh. I watched, fascinated, as the red drops of my blood slowly slid down my finger and dripped to the floor. And that's how I first experienced the wonderful bliss of cutting.

Through cutting, I felt relief. I felt numb. I felt loved. I felt caressed. I felt wanted. But most of all, I could forget everything through it. I could forget Fred fucking Isabella; I could forget my feelings for him. But it never was enough.

After a month or so of cutting, I finally realized what I wanted; I wanted to _die_. But I couldn't. I couldn't die because I had siblings that needed me after our parents' death. And so, I continued with my ritual of euphoria for the next year.

Fred's POV:

I knew being in love with your twin was unacceptable. But even with that knowledge, I couldn't help finger-fucking myself to his image, all the while sending him images of Isabella and I together. She had agreed to pretend she was my girlfriend, for my sake, and for that I was thankful. But I just wanted to be with my brother.

I'd known for a while that something was wrong with George, but he wouldn't tell me and I couldn't see it through our link. I was scared that his secret was various escapades with others, and due to the depression that thought caused I started smoking and drinking, knowing it wouldn't cause me problems because of my heritage; I was a wizard, after all.

Days went by and I still wondered at my brother's secret, and then one day I saw. I saw caught a glimpse of his arms, marred by the blade of a knife. And that's when I realized what my brother hid from me; he hid his pain, he hid the fact that he was cutting.

I ran to my room as soon as I could without making it seem suspicious, throwing myself on my bed and sobbing. My brother was cutting himself for reasons I couldn't fathom, and I'd just found out. I don't know what drove him to such vicious habits, but I know I won't let him do it again.

I know that this love, this obsession, I have for my brother is taboo, but I can't bring myself to care.

Standing, I left my room and headed for my beloved brother's, smiling in delight when I realized he wasn't there. Purring with satisfaction, I took off my clothes and lay naked on his bed. Because I wanted George to see me hard, I started touching myself.

A hand stroked my cock while the other pinched my nipple, though that hand quickly traveled to my arse, where thrust three fingers deep inside, preparing myself for George. I whined when I had to stop, because I didn't want to come before George saw me.

And that's when the door opened.

Normal POV:

George opened the door to his room, eyes widening as he took in the sight of Fred. His brother lay on his bed, naked, his cock leaking pre-cum, completely ready for him, and George's cock hardened at the site.

Fred saw him and purred again with desire. He stood and wound himself around his twin. "George, fuck me."

George's eyes widened, but he didn't give in. "I can't. You're with Isabella, remember?"

Fred laughed. "Isabella was my cover. I loved you but I thought you would be disgusted with me. But when i saw the cuts in your arms, I couldn't take it anymore. Please fuck me."

George growled and took Fred in his arms, throwing him down on the bed. He crawled atop him, kissing every spot he could reach. When he arrived at his nipples, he sucked on the right while pinching the left. After a while, he switched sides, transferring his mouth to the previously dry bud.

By now Fred was moaning with want, and that's when he felt a warm mouth closing around his cock. Fred shouted, trying to refrain from orgasm, but when he felt George biting, sucking, and licking him to completion, he couldn't stop himself from cumming with a shout, though the feel of his brother swallowing his essence quickly had him hardening again.

When George was sure his brother was clean, he asked in a wanton voice, "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh God just fuck me hard and fast!"

George growled and complied, entering his brother turned lover in one thrust.

Fred screamed with pleasure at the feeling of his brother's cock inside of him and shouted for _more_, _faster_,_ harder_.

George complied, searching for that spot which would make his brother see stars. When he found it Fred screamed with pleasure, and hearing that George smirked. He thrust into his brother as fast and hard as he could, and felt his brother tightening around him as he continually hit that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Two minutes of hard thrusting later and Fred came, shouting George's name at the top of his lunges. The feeling of Fred's muscles clenching tightly around him coupled with the sight of his brother in ecstasy was too much for George, and he came seconds later, Fred's name on his own tips as he fell atop his brother.

Five minutes of hard breathing later they'd finally caught their breath, and George then adjusted their positions so his lover could rest on his chest instead, allowing Fred to snuggle closer as he settled a blanket over them. And as they fell asleep, they whispered to each other, 'I love you".

The next day they confessed to Isabella and their family that they were together.

Isabella kissed each of them on the cheek and shouted, "Finally! Now I can be with my lover in public!" and left to find her lover.

The rest of their family just smiled, giving their acceptance of their relationship. Ginny even told them that she would willingly carry their child, should they ever wish to have one. They later took her up that offer, and she gave birth to their two children, Molly Georgia Weasley and Arthur Fred Weasley.

And they lived happily ever after.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review!**


	2. author note & gift to the fans at end

Someone stole my story and put it on wattpad. I've given permission to one person to translate it on another language and post it elsewhere but I didn't give permission to this person to upload this story. I wouldn't be so angry if I was mentioned as well as the original site but my pen name was mentioned nowhere. If you are the person who posted it, if you want to post it again, ask my permission and mention my name. I only request that you'll ask me and mention my name before I give permission. If you are this person and ask me, I'll think about giving permission. Thanks to the person who reported this, though I shall not mention their name because I don't want to expose them in case they want to stay unanimous. if the person who posted this, asked someone and got permission it wasn't me because aside from posting some stories here and then, I am absent from the site due to giving this year exams that are like a levels in my country.

To fans who wished this is an update I have a gift: this summer, after I've finished with my exams, maybe before, I'll rewrite this story and also write a sequel.

Black Angel in love


End file.
